The Demon Kings Bastard
by Hajjie
Summary: Hope has been tossed back into a world he swoar he would protect. Just for him to be landed in drama. But what Hope, Seth and the rest of the Sorenson's don't know yet is that Hope coming back will forever change the magical world forever. I'll maybe change to M later. The Romance starts as friendship and grows into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for read the first chapter to The Demon King's Bastard. I was really pissed at Brandon Mull for the ending of Keys to the Demon Prison so I made this story.

I just want to thank you guys for this.

I do not own the Fablehaven series or any of the characters except my OC's.

_(Hope's P.o.V)_

All my worst nightmares were happening at this exact moment. The doors were opening.

All the pain, anger, and fear I went through for nothing. Slowly watching them opening to my and the humans doom.

But maybe my name meant something. Maybe there was hope. Demons once ruled the human world, but I was an important tool that sealed them away. I shall pray that I can find a wizard, dragon, hell a fairy. Anything to stop the world from falling into chaos again.

True, I don't know how much has changed. A human soul once said that there was that humans had made things that can fly in the sky. But it didn't stop me in the past and it can't stop me now.

I grabbed my bow and quiver, the only things I truly owned. I headed for the opening of the doorway. I stopped and looked back at the room I had spent most of my life. Then turned back and hastily walked down the hall. The demons had made a castle from the powers they retained. My attempt to escape was interrupted by my tormentors.

"Bastard!" They snarled.

I knew that they would just punish me if I ignored them. I walked to the door that I heard hisses and growls came from. I remembered the time that I was scared them, until I learned I was stronger than them all. Not including Gorgrog. I opened the door and walked in.

The room was of full demons. A gorgrog hissed at me. "Fix my spear now or you're going to remember what my venom feels like Bastard."

I quickly obeyed. I _did _remember what it felt like and believe me it wasn't pleasant. After I made two frost demons a mace and axe, and fixed armor for a four headed snake.

The call I feared the most was last.

Thomas Edison came for me. Thomas ended up here because he said that he made a deal with a demon to help him make invent something called electricity. "He's calling you, son." Thomas said it as grimly as I felt.

I walked outside heading toward demons gathering in front of the doors that sealed them in. Gorgrog at the beginning of the crowd. "Come."

I pushed through the demons, getting closer to their king. When I was close enough to see the fairy king on him, one of my two only friends. Interrupting my staring, Gorgrog continued now that I was near him. "You will be confined to your rooms until you are again called." I think that part of him trusted me to stay in my room. "You will be under watch." Well, part of him.

I simply nodded and walked away from the crowd until I was out sight. Of course had a plan to make sure I got away. Elvis would cover for me. The demon watching my room would know I wasn't there but demons had a large amount of pride so he or she would not admit I escaped.

I headed toward my hiding place, it looked a bit small to demons but a cave to me. I strolled into the cave and made sure that I wasn't followed. I sat down on the floor and waited for Fiona.

Fiona wasn't her real name and we changed her name when it just didn't the others just didn't stick, we choose this name from a human soul.

I sat there for several minutes until I saw a low flame light coming from deep inside the cave, I waited patiently. I knew not to rush Fiona when she was walking. Fiona was a phoenix, perhaps the only one in here. She was a strong creature but a smart one, me and her were outnumbered by demons. No way in hell were we going to push it.

"Hon', what you doing here?" She asked.

I let my head fall against the cave wall. "The doors are opening."

"What you going to do?" She said with her voice full of worry.

"Run and get help. And your coming with me."

The phoenix shook her head. "I can't. I'll bring attention to us."

"When I said run, I literally meant run to the doors. Get close first and then you fly through the opening, and I follow."

"We could get separated."

I knew that but I didn't want to acknowledge it. So my silence answered it.

"Listen, one of my feathers could link me to you babe, so I could find you later. Also don't let anyone but you touch it. So quickly, take one."

I followed what she said, but it burned like it was going to explode if I did drop it. The next second it was gone, and I put it in my quiver.

"Hope, few are ever chosen by a phoenix and you know I'm a very powerful woman, protect that for whatever might be out there."

I nodded. "Fiona, can I ask you something?"

"'course."

"Can you watch out for me. I want to grab some sleep. As soon as the doors fully open tell me."

I lied down and fell into the dreamless oblivion I was used to.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

I slowly creeped closer to the doors, which was flooded with monsters quickly going through the doors to cause ruin.

Fiona was waiting quietly in the woods for me. I saw that some demon generals had already went through the door. I took a deep breath and screamed. Many of the demons looked around in surprise and pain. I learned a long time ago that my screams were very alarming and painful to other creatures if taken by surprise. Fiona zoomed from the practically dead woods and towards the doors. I dashed after her. All of them raised their weapons, ready to kill me and Fiona. But Gorgrog growled, "Wait. Don't kill him. Hurt him, but don't kill him."

By the time they were about to catch me I was already through the doors. I continued running until I realized something. Fighting. Demons fighting fairies,('bout damn time they did something.) dragons, astrids, humans and holy crap! A unicorn! I mean I've seen a unicorn before, but only once.

But like Michael Jackson told me once. I don't give a fuck right now. I needed to leave before someone killed me by accident. I ran past all the creatures fighting until I reached the shore. I knew if someone saw my face now they would laugh. All I could think was this wasn't here before. There was an ocean here before but there was a shore. Than again I could have done this. It was so long ago, the only thing I really remembered was that moment I was betrayed.

I started to look around because I knew there two ways to get off this island. And hopeful plan A was here. I didn't really know what the first plan was but the humans couldn't have swim. Then again the dragons could have pick them up. It was worth a try though.

I searched the end of this piece of island until I spotted something. It was a _thing_ that floated on water. That pretty much sounded like a way out. I climbed onto it and to encounter a ghost. "Leave."

For the first time in my life, I used my father's name as an excuse. "You dare threaten the child of Gorgrog?"

The ghost's eyes widen for a second before it glared at me. "You lie."

I shrugged. "Well, do you want me to burn this thing down as an example?"

The ghost glared at me and murmured something like, "Threatened twice in a week." And disappeared.

"And you shall not tell anyone I'm here." I called after it.

I looked around the _thing_ and walked down the steps. It relieved an open room. I looked for something to hide in until I saw a cupboard. I knew I could fit in there because I wasn't very big.

In the prison I barely got a full meal and there wasn't real sunlight there so I grew slowly. Of course I didn't know any of this because before recent souls came. I asked them once why they would teach me these things and they said because I gave up my life to save their world and that one day some idiot would open the doors and I would need this knowledge. And to believe I told them that was highly unlikely.

I squeezed into the cupboard and just sat there for what felt like forever. Finally after waiting for hours, I heard a noise.

It sounded like footsteps. Then voices.

"I can't believe we survived that." The voice was female and guessing by the smell a narcoblix. The world must have really changed be allies with them.

I heard several other footsteps. "Vanessa, I've got to agreed with you on that." It was a male human.

A sigh came from the other side of the room. "I'm just glad it's all over." A female that had some fairy smell on her but still human. Even in the cupboard, I saw how bright she was. She couldn't have been over twenty cycles. Wait, what did she mean it's 'over'?

A groan sounded right next to her. "Don't remind me Kendra. Now I'm going to have to see the Singing Sisters again." Male but younger than the rest, and I could feel the darkness gently pulling me toward him. I've heard about the Singing Sisters before but never meet them and from what I've heard about them I'm glad.

"Please Seth, you love a good adventure. Doesn't matter if it's big or small." This time it catch me more off guard than the narcoblix. A unicorn.

"Oh shut up Bracken. You just want to sit in the shade and make-out with Kendra."

"S-shut up, Seth. You just wait. When you get a crush I'm going to laugh my butt off." Kendra sneered at Seth.

I was tempted to climb out of the cupboard. But was interrupted by a voice in my head.

_"Don't."_

If there was enough room I would have jumped. "Who are you?" I whispered.

_"Speak with your mind. Not your mouth."_

"How am I supposed to do that?" I complained.

_"Focus. Now try."_

I closed my eyes and tried to mute everything. Which was easy because demons can be very annoying sometimes.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I don't have the time to explain this to you no matter how much I want to."_

_"What did that girl mean 'it's over'."_

_"You see, the humans, well the Sorenson's had a plan to get together many magic creatures, who didn't want the demons back, to fight because they failed to stop the doors from opening."_

_"So why can't I just talk to them?"_

_"They just fought an army of demons. They'll kill you and ask questions later."_

_"What kind of damn idiot would open the doors to the prison?"_

_"Sphinx. He believed that he had to open the doors to stop another jackass from opening it."_

I huffed. _"I think he's the only jackass."_

_"I agree with you on that."_

_"So what do I do?"_

_"You just wait until they reach land."_

_"And how long is that?"_

_"A long time from now."_

I sighed and closed my eyes again.

I leaned my head against the dusty wall and fall asleep to the sound of the allies talking to each other.

_(8 Hours Later)_

_"Hope. Hope wake up. It's time to wake up."_

I opened my eyes. _"What?"_

_"They're gone."_

_"What!" _ I wiped the drool from my face and raced to the deck. The sight that was before me was shocking.

_"This is Norfolk, Virginia."_

I saw men, women, and children playing on the shore in their undergarments. How can they not be embarrassed? I looked up and saw the biggest buildings in my life in the distance. Then snapped back to reality.

_"How long have they been gone?"_

_"Couple hours before dawn."_

_"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" _I growled at her.

_"You will meet them soon. It will take time. It will be harder to find them because they live on one of the most secret reserves."_

_"How long?"_

_"Eight weeks."_

_"How long is eight weeks?"_

_"Almost to two months."_

I clenched my teeth. _"Do you know the closest place to the reserve?"_

_"Washington."_

I looked back and saw the ghost from earlier and walked to it. The ghost bowed it's head and said, "Are you getting of now master?"

I shook my head. "No. Take me to Washington."

"That is a long was from here master." The ghost was visibly angry, but I was pissed to. I wanted to get off this thing more than she wanted me to.

"Then, we best go."

The ghost grumbled under it's breath.

If you could glare at someone you never met in your mind then I was doing it right now. _"You've got some explaining to do."_

The woman sighed. _"Just call me Lady. And there was really no way that you were ever getting around to them trusting you right now."_

_"That doesn't really help then. I don't know what I'm going to. It's obviously different from hundreds of years ago."_

_"Eons."_

I froze for a second. _"What?"_

_"You've been stuck in the prison for over a million years. Humans do not really know how long they've really been on this earth truth be told."_

For the first time in what Lady called eons I felt like crying. I didn't have anything to go back to. Nothing. Then something snapped in my brain. I had Fiona.

I headed back down the stairs and back to the cupboard. I pulled out my quiver and processed back up stairs.

I pulled out Fiona's feather.

_"Where did you get that?" _Lady asked in shock.

_"My friend Fiona."_

I waited patiently for her. I saw a bird shaped feature in the distance and smiled. Fiona landed on the deck and wabbled toward me.

"Hey hon'. Nice ride you got here."

_"Pava." _Lady voiced with happiness and gratefulness_._

"Who?"

Fiona cocked her at me. "You okay, Hope?"

I quickly explained who Lady was, what happened after we separated, and what Lady said.

"Pava is my birth name."

I stopped for a second. "You know, you never told me what you were before."

"The prison would have been the last place I would want to speak of who I am."

"Okay, so who are you?"

"Pava the phoenix queen."

My eyes widened. "I've been around royalty all my life."

Fiona snorted. "You _are _royalty."

Me and Fiona were in a comfortable silence until Fiona asked a question I know she dodged for years. "Do you hate Gorgrog?" She asked.

I just shook my head. "No. I've never hated him. I dislike him for taking that path but it's in his nature. He's partly blame, of course. But when I thought I had finally chose to hate him, he would do something for me that would surprise all of us. And I'll never know why."

_(About A Week Later)_

As soon as I got off the Thing, which I chose to call it that for now, I was amazed.

There was buildings, people walking around without a care in the world. Though the air was very polluted, had horrible smells, rude looking people. I wa happy to see so many humans here. I reminded me of how proud I was for not breaking all those times.

_"This is your doing, Hope. You won't believe how many more humans there now because you made the doors." _Lady talked with a prideful tone in her voice.

I shook my head. _"I didn't make the doors. I just did the spells and they used my blood."_

_"Even if you believe that I know that you're a hero. You were so young."_

Trying to change the subject I asked, _"Where am I going?"_

_"Head toward the woods."_

_"Anything else I need to know?"_

_"I can't converse with you while trying to find a path to Fablehaven. So you and Fiona will be on your own."_

I sighed. I wasn't surprised. I'm used to being alone I thought.

_"I will come back to you as fast as I can. Alright?"_

"Okay. Bye."

I called Fiona to go higher and tell me which way to go. Fiona quickly left, came back and told me to the east.

Well, at least I had my bow and quiver to hunt. I wanted to get a place to camp before dark. I hastily headed east.

_(Three months later.)_

Over the last three months, My hair was past my waist and would shine when it was sun if clean. I grew a few inches, I desperately needed to take a bath and a change of clothes.

Right now, I was outside a gate that obviously said something in common human language but I didn't ever take the time in the prison to learn which, I just listened.

_"So what now?" _I asked.

Fiona was flying until I told her it was safe.

_"You have to find a way to temporarily stun protection spells."_ Lady said.

_"And _how _do I do that?"_

_"Have you ever stun or shocked anything before?"_

There was the one time. But was the last that happened. Well let's say that was the last time I sang and when I got beaten it was the last I screamed. So I answered, _"Maybe."_

_"Well try at least. But let me warn you, after you go pass these gates you'll won't hear from me in what could be months, years, or decades."_

_"Why?"_

_"Let's just say that you've got a big destiny and I can't explain now."_

I sighed. Being near demons for most of my life taught me one thing. Never push for something, you'll achieve nothing but punishments.

_"Okay. I'll try."_

I started a lullaby that was mixed with all my fear, anger, pain, happiness, and feelings I thought I lost. When I finished I reached out and could feel the bar on the gate. Guess this means it worked. I opened the gate and walked down a path that seemed to go on forever.

I saw what Lady would call a house, I smiled. Finally, I would get rest and get the information the Lady never fully gave me. My mood was short lived. There was humans blocking me from going farther.

The first and second smelled like the shadow charmer and girl that was on the boat. I guess they're the grandparents.

Third and fourth were probably they're the parents.

Warren, one of the few people I remember from the ship, and six smelled like brothers.

I got to seven, the final human, before I noticed they all had weapons. I tossed my head back to stare at the sky and groaned. Can't anything be easy in my life?

The oldest, the grandfather said, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Personally there was point in replying. He wouldn't understand what I was going to say anyways. I tried. Believe me, I never came that close to slapping a human in my life.

The man scowled at me. "Just when we finally get so peace and quiet."

Warren sighed. "Stan, you might yell at me for having a Seth moment. But, if you understand us raise your right hand."

Stan turned to glare at Warren. I raised my right hand.

Warren gestured at me. "See. It's not bad to have a Seth every once and a while."

Stan sighed in defeat and looked at me with concern. "If your on the human's side raise your right hand."

I laughed mockingly. That was an understatement. I _literally _gave up my life for humans. I still raised my hand again.

"Can we trust it dad?" Asked the father of the shadow charmer.

While I said. "Yes." Stan said. "No."

"We should probably lock it up in the Quiet Box." Stan continued.

Great. Just left a prison of my own making to go to another.

"No I'm not." I growled in frustration.

All seven of them jumped and raised up they're weapons at me again.

I sighed and put both my hands up.

Warre made a move to take my quiver. I quickly slapped his hand away.

Warren held his hand in pain. "Dude. If you're on our side there should no slapping allowed."

His brother pulled a bound-like thing that looked like it went on my hands from his pocket.

Man, the things I do for some people. I put out my hands for him to put on the object, though I could destroy it I wanted. But if wearing that thing eased them, I would do it.

He put it on me and pushed me toward the house.

...

_**Okay. I wanted to finish my other series Jane Palmer before I continued this so I want you guys to know. Because I personally don't like people walking off without a reason for not continuing a series. **_

_**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to The Demon King's Bastard. And pun not intended.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's Note)_

_**Hey my peps who are actually interested in this story, I'm finally updating DKB since I haven't in a while and I noticed that I needed to start putting up more chapters since this story is going to be around a few years probably because it's gonna take a while to get all this down but hang with me to the end.**_

_**Kendra's Point of view will be an alternate version of Gorgrog's death.**_

_**Please review I'm begging you!**_

_(Kendra's P.o.V)_

I huffed a breath of the island breeze before I pulled the Singing sisters' sword out of the dead demon king. I looked upon my kill.

His eyes were dull with knowledge of coming fate. The demon's mouth gaped open slightly. My eyebrows scrunched with confusion. How was he still alive, I thought?

He mumbled in his demonic language with great sadness before passing on to an unknown dimension. I knew from that moment I would never forget his word, no matter if I couldn't understand a thing he had said or how much I will come to want to forget.

I looked back and went to help my friends force back the remaining demons.

_(Seth's P.o.V and Back in Present Time)_

When Warren arrived at the school to pick Kendra and me up his almost immediately told us about the young stranger who arrived at the preserve. Both of us knew he was worried because of the tight grip he had on the wheel.

Then as soon as we entered Kendra was on my grandparents like white on rice.

"I honestly have no clue what that creature is. I've gone through all my books and even look in Patton's journal." Said Grandpa Sorenson.

"And I've seen a lot of beings and it's not one of them. Plus

I talked to my mother and she also has no clue what that is." Added Bracken, my sister's unicorn slash fairy prince boyfriend.

I absorbed everything they said but couldn't figure ont thing. "Why don't you guys just asked it?" I asked.

Everyone watched me with confusion. "I mean you guys already managed to put it in our dungeon so can we just ask it some questions?"

"I agree with Seth on this one. I think we should send Ruth and Kendra down to talk to this thing." Said the fairy prince.

We argued it quickly and everyone decided that there wasn't any other plan so we should go with mine. Of course my plan has to be the last even though they almost always work out, I thought.

_(Back to Kendra's P.o.V)_

I followed Warren through the seemingly endless under dungeon. He finally stopped in front of one of the many filthy cell doors.

"Hey dude we're here to talk you." Warren said to prisoner.

I heard slight rustling that reminded me of the sound of clothes following it came a voice that spoke an unknown language. I moved toward it and said, "Hi, my Kendra. I'm fairy kind and I'm trying to help you. I can get you out of here only if you prove that you're not dangerous. Where did you come from? Who are you? Why did you come here? _What _are you?" I stopped for a minute to take a breath. "Just answer these question and I'll be able to get you out."

I waited patiently for answer which didn't come for the next half hour. I gave up and motioned Warren to follow me. "Guess you want to stay down here for a while."

Warren and I barely gotten feet before I heard scratching noises coming from behind us. I looked back and saw writing on the ground and I stepped closer to read it. My jaw dropped. It read, _BRING ME THE SHADOW CHARMER_

_(Seth P.o.V)_

I watched my sister and Warren come up and both with blank faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kendra looked at me. "It wants to talk to you."

The room exploded into chaos. Most of the room wanted to know why it wanted me or why Kendra wasn't enough. But only one voice got through.

"If we know that it won't attack us and sensible then why don't we just let Seth talk to it also?" My dad was actually the person to speak up this time. "You guys know I don't want my son to be harmed but won't the three be harm by not giving this being a chance. Dad you raised me to believe that everything deserves a chance, so why not this."

The room was silent and we all knew immediately that we were going to do that.

Everyone went down this time one by one. I followed Vanessa towards the unknown being. She stopped short and said, "How the _hell _does it know phoenix?"

"Phoenix? Those are real?" Bracken said. "My mother never told me about them."

Vanessa nodded. "An ancient civilization that mysterious disappeared long ago. I once found a trace of them with a tablet with writing that looks just like this."

"How old must it be to know that then?" Asked Grandma.

She was answered by an unidentifiable voice. "Who knows really? I've truly forgot how long I've lived since I was last here."

My eyes widened. "He talked."

"About time too. I was really sick of not being able to talk to you people."

I ignored the shocked looks from my family. "What are you?"

He chuckled. "I go by many names. Most bad like Bastard, bitch, countless other ones and a few good like savior, hero, kid and prodigy."

"No. I mean like _what are you_?"

"I am one and the only one. I disappear without a trace and appear the same way. I have no name for what I am because how can I know what I am when I don't even know my own origin? But for you I am Hope." His voice was smooth and soft.

"Hope. Hope why are you here?"

"I was told to come here. That all would be explained to me if I came here. I lost all contact with her when I came."

"How did you even get in? Where did you come from? What's so great about here?"

"All fantastic questions that all can be answered if you just let me out."

I froze like a Popsicle. "No."

"Why not? I won't hurt you guys. You guys can even put on your puny handcuffs on me."

"Puny?"

"Please, that shit could never hold me."

"So you could have attacked my family the whole time!"

"Yep. But I didn't so think that over with friends and family."

I did exactly that. I explained that he could have already attacked if he wanted and the immediate was that we put Hope in the Quiet Box.

"No! What if he could be our ally? Are we just going to condemn a possibly innocent creature to a lifetime in prison?" I protested.

"Seth, even you know that people aren't always what they seem." Grandpa fight back.

"It's true. I've had a terrible judge of creature in the past but can't you guys give me a chance to redeem myself. In fact I think after saving the world from demons I earned redemption." My family stared at my sudden outburst.

"Okay let's say we take him out what then?" Asked Vanessa.

"We talk to him and get answers. He won't tell us anything if we leave him to rot in a cell."

After several minutes of arguing back and forward, I won and Grandpa went to get out Hope with his keys. Man I was on a roll today, they were actually listening to me.

The first thing I noticed about Hope was how long his hair was and then how short was he. His hair was a mixture of an amazing steel gray and midnight black that reached his waist and he wasn't even five feet tall. "Dude, he's a midget with fabulous hair. That's what you guys are scared of? What will he do? Slap you with his hair?" I chuckled.

"I'll let you know that I'm more afraid of how much his actual slaps will hit with full force." Defended Warren. "He slapped my hand away earlier and that shit hit."

"I don't appreciate people trying to take away the last things I own in this world." Snapped Hope.

I automatically translated.

"What is he talking about Seth? Where is he from?" Asked Vanessa.

"I came out of Zzyzx along with with the demons that were there. I was informed to come here right after."

I gasped. "Are you serious. Are you a demon too?"

Hope rolled his eyes. "If I was do you think I would come to the one place that stopped them? No. I'm the Demon Kings' bastard."

I struck a wall. I had just helped the release the son of the evilest being to ever live. Once again Seth Sorenson had to go and let out a creature that could possibly destroy the world. I felt a heavy hand rest on my shoulder and it woke me up of my daze.

"What's going on?" Questioned Warren.

I told them. "Who told him to come here?"

"She told me to come here because you people would help me and explain all that happened when Zzyzx opened."

"How can you not know? How did you get out?"

He just shrugged. "Ran out when no one was looking and jumped on to this thing that could float on water. I never got to find out what went on."

I thought every carefully about what he had said. "Was that thing you a _boat_?"

"No idea. But I hid in the cabinet and learned your names by listening to your conversations."

I heard a throat clear and looked at Grandpa Sorenson ago looked very grumpy. "Has he told you everything you need to know?"

I shook my head. "Well I think it's about time to put him back in the Quiet box."

"Come on Grandpa! We just started talking."

"You guys had plenty of time if you ask me." Added Kendra.

"Would your opinion change about me if I told you that I helped create Zzyzx?"

I rolled my eyes. "Even in not that gullible. Everyone knows that the Eternals made Zzyzx and the five artifacts."

Hope had a look of confusion on his face. "What? Who and what are those?"

I watched him with suspicion. "As in the five wizards that sealed the demons away and the objects created to stop it from being opened."

I saw a flicker of hurt flash in Hope's eyes. "That's what you've been told? That they just could magically create a different dimension by themselves and create some of the most dangerous things in the world! They've had alot of nerve!"

I immediately noticed that his tone sounded very honest. "He just said he created Zzyzx and that he was taken out of the stories."

"He's lying. I was alive when that happened and there was no being like him!" Brawled Bracken.

Hope snapped at Bracken in a different language which I couldn't understand but I could tell that it was a heated reply.

Bracken looked surprised. "So you can speak fairy, huh?"

"What did he just say?" I asked.

"He just told me that I basically didn't know jack shit about what happened back then because I was either too young or a pompous ass like other fairies and unicorns. It's the first though cause I was still a babe back then."

"You have no proof though. Just your word." Said Kendra.

Hope glared at her. "I can prove but I'll have to go upstairs."

"What will you do?" I asked.

"Cast a spell allowing you to view a past memory of mine. Specifically one with Zzyzx.

As soon as Hope's idea was told everyone wanted to reject it.

"Come on, what's the worst he can do in the kitchen?"

Vanessa slapped me upside the head. "In this line of business you _should _never say that!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "He hasn't done anything to is yet so why don't we just let him see upstairs?"

All the adults sighed and agree. I took Hope by the fore arm and leaded him to the stairs. Warren was the one who opened the door and the touch of light shone on the creature I held. I caught shed of pale skin covered in dirt on his other arm. As we got closer the brighten Hope seemed to be.

Hope looked like a thirteen year old boy that was four foot eleven. He wore shreds of clothing on his body barely covered any of him. Straight sliver and black hair past his waist. A toned from his thighs to arms. His eyes were strange though. An iron gray with flickers of baby blue and a bright green. His back had a tattoo of a pair of dark gray wings. All his exposed flesh had faint scars on them. Everything about him was a complete mystery.

I looked up to once again meet his eyes and noticed he was observing me just as hard as I was. "Thank you for letting me prove myself." He said.

I shrugged it off. "No problem."

Hope almost didn't stay long enough to listen to my answer before he dashed to the kitchen. I ran after him to see what he was planning. He had a bowl and knife in front of him. Wordlessly he took my hand and sliced it. I bit back a growl and watched him do the same with his own hand. Our blood mixed into the bowl and Hope began to chant. I heard shouts behind us though it was dulled by the joining of our hands.

Instantly I was somewhere else. It was the Shoreless Isle that Hope had showed me. I saw a small child only about eight or nine years old and five adults around him. The said child was similar to a certain being except unscarred and shorter hair. They all spoke in dark languages or switched to one I couldn't encrypt.

The very earth shook when as Hope and the Eternals' voice rose to Chan their. Screams were heard overhead as demons were being trapped in the prison at the speed of sound. Joy filled Hope's eyes the last few of the demons were sucked into Zzyzx but the Eternals' faces never changed from serious. They sneak behind the exhausted child and grabbed him so he was immobile.

Hope shouted bloody murder as he was dragged to the closing doors of the prison. The oldest of the five whispered how even though Hope helped them they had to rid the world of all demon speak before tossing the innocent being in.

Just as suddenly as the vision started it ended. I opened my eyes to see my mom and Kendra over me. I sat up to see that Hope was being pinned to the floor by Warren and Bracken. "Let him go!" I shouted with fury.

I scrambled towards the three and pulled them off of Hope. The look in his eyes broke me. They were full of such shock like no one ever helped him but I guess not. "I won't do like he did Seth. I'm not that kind of person."

I hugged him. I would never be able to fully understand what Hope went through in that hellhole but the most I could do was give him a small thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author's P.o.V)_

_I truly want you guys to love this story. To feel the pain of loss, what have been, love, hate, and what should have been. Oh and just so you know there will be some warnings for abuse but not from the Sorenson's. Lenor is pronounced Lee-nor. Just keep thinking about tomorrow's hopes and not what you've lost today._

_Please review. I live for it._

_(Hope's P.o.V)_

I couldn't move.

It's not that I was paralyzed by fear or even actually poisoned. No, I was stunned by the fact that Seth the Shadowcharmer who was holding me after seeing the biggest betrayal of my life.

I raised my tear filled eyes to stare at the said boy's family. They looked upon us with confusion and doubt. Confusion about what Seth was doing and doubt about if they should have just killed me in the first place. I could tell because they were looks I was quite used to.

I sniffed my nose and gently pushed the younger boy away. "Tell them what you saw."

The boy unsettlingly stared at me with knowing eyes, but nodded. When he told them what happened to me, the boy's grandmother and sister looked like they were about to puke and the rest of them weren't that far behind. Though the unicorn had look of blankness on him.

"How can my mother not know about this? She would have done anything to take down the demons." Said the fairy prince.

"It was her plan in the first place to put me in there. All I had asked her for was help but instead she gave the wizards the idea to seal me away." I snapped.

"Well it was your father who tortured mine for who knows how long."

I raised my eyebrows. "As in King Lenor of the fairies? I'll have you know he was of the two people who kept me sane around all of those monsters. And for you to blame me for the sins of my father makes you no better than your mother."

"When do you two meet? Why is he changed? Who is that second person?" Asked the unicorn's mate.

"Lenor hasn't changed from the day I met him in the castle of Malice and you'll see my companion soon enough. Take me outside."

"Why should we?"

"Let's do it." Seth said.

"You don't even know what he said and you just want to go ahead and want to do it?"

"Kendra, you didn't see what I did. He was younger than both of us when his life was taken from him. He was the world's first hero, sis." Right after he said that he dragged me outside like I asked.

I didn't give the others a chance to react before I took off to the gate of the area. I, again repeated what I earlier did and whistled for Fiona to come down since I left my quiver with her feather in it down in my puny cell.

I held out my arm for her to land on which did a few seconds later. "I was worried about you hon', where have you been?"

I gave her a short explanation of what happened and she seemed quite shocked about the part where I cast the spell but other than that excepted what had occurred. I heard the Sorensons arrive behind us and whisper among themselves.

"Is that a phoenix?" Asked Seth's grandmother.

I smiled with pride. "Not just any phoenix but _the phoenix_."

"I don't understand."

"This is Pava, the queen of the phoenixes." I then brought Pava over for them to meet her.

"How old is it?" Asked Vanessa.

"Never ask a woman her true age. Especially a queen." Answered Pava but she did it in their language though.

Everyone looked dumbfounded. "How could you possibly join forces with a spawn of the demon?"

"I saw for myself who sealed those doors and I was amazed. Never in my life had I seen anything like it. Such a young child that could have watched the world be destroyed by demons and he would have never have been harmed. Yet he did otherwise and suffered far too long in torture."

Now the Sorenson family with the exception of Seth looked at me in pity. Seth instead looked at me with something else in his eyes. In his very face was battle raging on, a look so familiar but different. I recognized the fury and resentment and then there were sparks of other things, things I'm not sure could ever be described.

"We're in this together now, Hope. I don't care what happened in your past. I care about the here and now, so let's get you inside and show you everything you've missed." He linked his hand with mine, our fingers twisted so tight I was afraid they might make a knot. Seth looked at me differently from the others. They didn't even look me in the eye and instead looked at my interpreter, he on the other hand actually saw me. Without another word he dragged me around again.

Once inside, he led me up some stairs and into a room. In the room were two beds, toys, and a few pieces of clothes and books on the ground. "This is both Kendra's and my room. Sorry for the mess, didn't expect another supernatural creature to appear this soon."

I moved away from him to give in to my curiosity to explore. Flipping through one of the books, I found that words were similar to the ones on the gates. Pointing at a page, I asked. "Can you teach what this means?"

Seth's eyes glowed slightly. "You getting sick of my poor interpreting skills already? I'm hurt."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend. I just thought that if I was going to stay here I could at least learn a few things." I stared at the ground instead of in the young boy's eyes. If there was thing living with demons taught me it was never to look back at someone who was pissed at you.

I jerked at the touch on my shoulder. Seth's look had changed and he now looked a little sad. "I was kidding. I don't mind teaching you."

Instead of replying, I moved over to the window where I saw the fairies flittering around. I observed their behavior and was confused by what I was seeing. "Where are the male fairies?"

"Well when Gorgrog dragged the fairy king into the demon prison the male fairies disappeared."

I frowned strongly. "But he's back so why haven't the fairies returned?"

He patted my head the way you would a child. "That my friend is the best question I've heard all day but I'm afraid no one knows."

I tensed and looked at the human. "Am I your friend?"

Seth laughed. "You practically fucked my brain earlier, Hope. You're at _least _my friend."

Blushing like the Chocolate Cosmos in the early dawn, I asked another question. "How I am now, will humans accept me?" I thought back at the little villager who pulled their children away from my path and the others who scrambled to run and yell at how I was an abomination. I understood how they felt. I knew they were suffering and were just taking it out on the most reasonable yet under dangerous person.

"I'm afraid that humans have changed in the past several years but they still don't trust the things they don't understand with science. In fact regular humans don't even know that we exist."

I stared wide eyed at Seth. "Why can't they simply see what's around them?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But it does help. Just think about it, the government would get involved and want to take control of everything which would essentially ruin everything. They don't have a clue what they're dealing with. Not only that, but they would try to kill all these creatures. In fact that's what pretty much happened in the past and was the reason places like this were created."

"And this place is?"

"A reserve. Magically creatures that are guarded by a society of people who know about them."

I felt quite nauseous. All this new information was so surreal, I also thought this was just a dream but then I remembered that I couldn't have imagined someone as kind as Seth. Never before in all the years I have lived have I ever met someone like him.

"How did you get in this kind of business? Were you raised into it?" I asked with a focused stare on his face.

Seth rubbed his neck sheepishly. "It's kind of a long story."

I sat on his bed in an act to get comfortable. "As you see I can last for a long time."

_(Next Day)_

I peeked open one of my eye. The view was a bunch of blurred figures where indefinable under the sunlight. I had yet underestimated how bright the sun could be. The first week here back on Earth quickly I learned how to avoid the sun when waking.

A hand shook my shoulder. "Hey Hope. You okay?" Asked a boyish voice.

I grunted an aggravated sound. "He's hates that brightness of the sun. It hurts his eyes."

"Really? Why didn't he just say that?"

"Too late now." I grumbled as I sat up from my bed on the living room couch. I moved toward the kitchen which had gained my attention from the smell of meat.

"Whoa, wait a sec. You can't go in there without brushing your teeth. Believe me, granddad got on me so bad one time when I forgot to brush my hair. Grandma's ten times worse."

I went to the suggested room but was soon puzzled for what I was look for.

"Seth!" I called.

Seth came behind me and asked what I needed. "I don't understands where the toothbrush is."

"Right there on the sink." He pointed to a little stick with even smaller pricks standing on it.

"That's not a brush."

"No, it's a _tooth_brush. It brushes your teeth so it's called that."

"Why is that necessary?"

"Because you can lose a tooth or get gum disease."

"I've been alive before these things were even thought of and I've fine without them." I objected vicously.

"It also stops your breathe from stinking."

"What?"

Seth rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Sorry to say this Hope, but your breathe smells like you swallowed three dead cows for dessert."

Getting the hint, I huffed to go I fend off the tool. Before he let left, Seth put some blue paste on the toothbrush and told me to spit out.

When I first put in my mouth, it tasted funny. It had some mint flavor but the rest was bitter chemicals. I tried to clean my teeth as fast as possible, barely succeeding and ending up in a mess of the said chemicals.

After cleaning and hanging up my shirt, I joined the residents in the kitchen. Seth's grandmother, Ruth, had her back turned to me along with the rest of the Sorenson's who were at the table having a friendly argument over some matter. I waited until she didn't hold a sharp object before moving to announce my presence by tapping her shoulder.

Almost immediately she looked me only gasp. Doing this said action gained the attention the diner's occupants also glanced to only stared wide-eyed or mouth gaping.

Suddenly feeling terrified, I asked what I did to Seth.

He took a deep breathe before answering. "Nothing. But those scars, Hope, they're _everywhere_."

I looked down at my body, it did in fact have scars like Seth mentioned but also marks and bruises that were from last day in Zzyzzx and some going as far back as to my first day there. "What wrong with them? Have guys never seen any before? I can move closer if you like."

"No!" I flinched at the harsh and quick reject. "I mean it's just that we've never seen something to this kind of magnitude."

I shrugged. "They don't hurt. Haven't for a while."

Now Seth was out of chair and in front of me. "But the fact it ever happened is painful."

"Why? You sealed them in a way more permanent then I had currently had which seems like a great success to me."

"We weren't fast enough to help you though!"

I smirked now. "Well unless you can go back to the past then you were never meant to reverse the acts done to me. Finish talking to your family while I help Ruth."

He looked ready to add more but I put my focus on Mrs. Sorenson. Picking up a spoon, I motioned in a way that I wanted to assist. At first she seemed hesitant, but choose to let me. Ruth was about to try and show me how to cook, she didn't know that I had been cooking like chef for longer than the first Sorenson's were even thought about. I started mixing, pouring, cooking and tasting. By the time I was finished, Ruth had already started taking food over to the table along with Kendra. Everyone almost looked embezzled by their delicious scenery.

"Hope, never have seen a more nature person in that kitchen then I did in the kitchen." The compliment from Ruth created a rush of color to my face that no demon could ever have created.

As soon as the first bite was taken, more words of encouragement rushed out. When everyone get tired of teasing me and had less to talk about, a very delicate topic came up.

"Sphinx? As in the man who ruined my life's work over his own little ideal? Why would he come here?"

Kendra and Seth gave a brief explanation. "No offense, but I don't usually condone violence but this is a special matter."

Seth looked me with a frown. "I'm sorry Hope. He'll be here by tomorrow."

I growled a tiny bit before moving on. "Well if you're giving to let him here I'm going to need a lot more restraint. Where's Fiona?"

"About that…"

_**(Author's note)**_

_**No excitement for a bit but I'll try to keep it interesting. I'd like to know if you liked that battle with Hope and the toothbrush.**_

_**My dog died early, day before yesterday. I will try to make him into one of my oc characters in the future in his honor. I already have an idea.**_

_**Please review and follow please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Author's Note)_

_**Ok honestly guys, I didn't have a clue what to write this chapter about, so I just wrote bit by bit until I got exactly where I wanted to end this chap. I have not given up on Hope, it's that in the beginning I'm just really winging it. Bear with me.**_

_(Hope's P.o.V)_

"You have no clue where Fiona is?" I said finality.

Seth nodded nervously and his family looked just as cautious.

I headed towards the backdoor, but before I went out I said, "I am going to look for her."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Seth. "Why don't I come with you in case you get lost?" He asked as he pulled on some shoes.

"Fine." I put blandly before I again turned away.

The outdoors was flooded with fairies, nature like flowers and fruit trees, and a very sick blue, small pond that had chairs around it. Stones and marbles made the area stand out even more from its regular beauty. I inspected the plants before running my hand on the bark of one of the trees. Then with a sudden burst of adrenaline I climbed it until I was standing on the very last branches at the top.

However it didn't change the scenery a lot with just about the sight of only green leaves. I soon saw that there was a clearing not far from where I stood. I looked down and jumped off the branch, heading towards the ground.

A shriek was let out the exact moment my feet quickly hit the grassy plane. The unseemly yell was soon identified to have come from the young Shadowcharmer. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because you just leaped from a goddamn tree like a bloodthirsty animal!" Exclaimed Seth.

I glanced back and shrugged. "It's not that high." I replied calmly.

He stared back at me with most conceivable implausible face possible. "What _are _you?"

"The demon king's bastard." Twirled to face the forest surrounding the human's domain.

I, as soon as I entered, I was encountered with the smell of a natural forest, but I could easily distinguish the difference. No, I could _sense_ it. It was like a distant memory giving me a slight whispering call to always remember it. Filled what the humans called gods, supernatural, or darkness. But for me it was home. For pure magic to seep into your very core after so long was a miracle.

Seth was gazing unrelentingly at me, so I followed his example. Until he finally asked the question on his mind. "Why are you so comfortable here?"

Looking down at the sudden path way, I said, "It's been a long time since I have in been a true forest."

"A true forest?"

"Human forests are okay but this scent, taste on my tongue, feel on feet is exactly how it was when I was a child." No room for a third question made was because we reached our distention.

The place hadan average size pond that was encrusted within a circular wooden pathway. Regular animals seemed to actually occupy this area, having swans flying overhead and butterflies fluttering around the delightfully onto flowers. The water was an inviting crystal blue that stopped at the small island like a crown.

"What is this?"

"Where the naiads live."

"I've heard of them. Don't they pull their victims off land and drown them?"

"Yeah, as long as you stay away from the edge you'll be fine." Seth replied as he pushed a branch out of his way to move closer.

Since Fiona did not appear to be at the pond, I searched deeper in the forest with the young Shadowcharmer. I left the exploration of it for a later time.

After a few minutes, we stumbled upon another clearing, but this time there was a line separating the land in two. This time we found actually found Fiona conversing with two satyrs. The both of the satyr's had red hair, were slightly taller than me by about an inch or two and held some kind of stick.

"Fiona?" I called out in wonder.

The phoenix looked in my direction. "Hey hon'. I was handling some business when these two buffoons nearly shot me out the sky with some kind of weapon."

One of the satyrs looked at Fiona in undisguised shock. "We already told you that it was an accident. Plus you completely burnt our ball to a crisp, you will be hearing from our insurance company."

"I'll burn them to a crisp too if they act like the two of you." Fiona grumbled angrily.

The other satyr pointed fanatically at Fiona as he yelled, "That's a threat! You heard that Seth?! She just threatened kill the poor insurance company employees!"

"You almost killed me first!" Shouted back Fiona.

This argument about insurance employees, tennis balls, and murderers continued for a good ten minutes until Seth got bored. "Newel! Doren! What did gramps say about skyrocketing the ball into the sky?"

The satyrs- Doren and Newel- looked sheepishly in the opposite direction of the Shadowcharmer. Fiona though, looked very smug thinking she won. Knowing how she could be sometimes, I also stepped in.

"And I think her Majesty has forgotten that we are _guests_ here and she herself thought me that we should respect our hosts. Did you not Fiona?"

Fiona copied the satyrs' earlier motion.

"If you two aren't aware this is Hope and Fiona. And I would think you would try to look good in front of the person sealed the demons away in the first place." Scowled Seth.

Newel, I believe, looked at me in disbelief. "This little squirt?"

"This little 'squirt' can probably broke your bones six ways to next week. Can't you Hope?"

"I absolutely can. Satyrs are especially weaker than all the monsters I faced in Zyyzx."

Now both of their eyes widened. "You've been in Zyyzx?"

I smirked. "I made Zyyzx. And the woman you just argued with was also in there and is the phoenix queen."

Their voices turned fearful. "Y-you know what S-Seth, I think we'll catch you later. You know, after your guests are gone. Bye!" One satyrs squeaked out before running for the hills.

Seth and I looked at each other before shaking our heads. It was good to know a few things hadn't changed. The satyrs still had that cowardice as ever.

"Were you looking for me hon'?" Asked Fiona.

"Yep. I wanted to relax before I have to be frustrated later."

"Why?" She asked.

"Sphinx is going to flying in tomorrow evening." Jumped in Seth. I completely forgot that Fiona was speaking English because she could pick up languages faster than me.

Fiona appeared as shocked as I had been. "Again, why? A man like him should be locked up for the rest of eternity. What he did was unforgiveable."

Seth put his hands up in defense before answering. "Okay, I get it. You and Hope have a huge grudge at the man but how about we talk about it at the house?"

After a few seconds Fiona and I decided to go back to where the boy would feel safest. With our arrival rest of the Sorenson seemed to be relieved also.

"We were about start looking for you kids." Said Bracken.

"We are not the spawn of goats." I replied, annoyance evident in my voice.

The group exchanged looks before they caught on to what I was saying and for some reason started laughing. With tear still in her eye, Kendra explained. "Kid is a term used to refer to young human children now a days. Sorry if we confused you."

Seth then explained what we wanted to know about Sphinx. And so began the two hour long conversation about the said dumb jackass.

_(The Next Evening)_

Since we covered the history of Sphinx's interaction with the Sorenson family and but never didn't have a chance to move on to other things, we decided to continue the next day. At that time our talk had long ago changed from serious to calm and relax. Seth was currently answering all my curious questions on the present earth. We would take turns describing the worlds they grew up in.

Unfortunately, our peace we interrupted by me smelling a new scent. Another Shadowcharmer except from its aura more powerful than Seth was.

Snapping my head around, I caught sight of the new guest in the house. An average height dark-skinned man with some kind of knotted hair style who I could tell from a mile away was human. However he didn't smell like Seth did.

Where Seth was fresh, warm, and smelt sweet yet spicy like cinnamon, this man instead was like a weapon that was just about to lose its shine and dusty like a painting that was abandoned.

"I guess you are Sphinx." I stated.

"And I would guess that you are the legendary Hope?" Sphinx replied.

"Do not say my name casually, I did not give you leave." I sent a glare at him, one that had scared off several humans before. Instead he stood like a fool smiling though he had no clue what danger his life was in.

"Why of course, great one." The cocky man said.

Barely two minutes in the room with the man and I felt like strangling him already, Seth rested a hand on my shoulder which surprising made my body relax. Just then Ruth walked into the room and caught the scene playing out before her eyes. She frowned and said, "Sphinx you better not be harassing the poor boys."

"I would never Mrs. Sorenson."

Ruth waved off the fake comment. "Just get down here for dinner would you?"

All three of us followed the woman downstairs. The scent of food crashed into my nose. Baked chicken, squashed potatoes, biscuits, and vegetables. Little by little I became overwhelmed by the presence of food as I get closer to the table.

Seth and Sphinx sat, leaving only one seat that was thankfully next to the younger Shadowcharmer but across from the older. Taking the seat, I watched as everyone started to share out the meal. Casual and friendly smiles were throw at each other, laughs were shared, and there was a look in all their eyes that made me seep with innocent curiosity. I didn't say anything and instead ate and observed quietly. Ruth looked over at me and asked if the food was good.

"It's probably the best thing I've ever eaten, but the biscuits could have use one more egg and the potatoes could use a tablespoon more of butter." I informed. Sphinx looked at me funny when Seth told them what I said.

Ruth smiled at me. "Well how about next time you help me cook?"

I grinned in response, it had felt good that someone asked instead pushing the duty onto me.

Fiona who had stepped out a few minutes before dinner finally returned. "What you so happy about hon'?"

Not giving me a chance to reply, Seth told the phoenix what his grandmother had said. "Why thank you Ruth for giving him that offer. I often think that one of the considerate things Gorgrog has ever done was put Hope in a kitchen."

Ruth just smiled at her too. But the good moment was ruined by Sphinx as soon as he opened his mouth.

"So I'm guessing you are a phoenix." He stated as a fact, not a question.

"It's bluntly obvious what she is. She looks like a four foot tall flaming swan, but of course she can't be a phoenix!" I snapped at him over the table with a hint of sarcasm, unable to resist the urge to bare my spiky teeth also.

Sphinx raised an eyebrow. "Quite a mouth on one so young."

"I know more curses then the stolen years you've been alive."

"Don't waste your breath on him hon'," Cut in Fiona. "He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as any of us."

The table with the exception of myself gasped at Fiona's words. Sphinx then made a scandalous sound, "And what have I done to you fellow souls?" Sphinx thought he was a good actor but I'd seen better in my years.

"Destroyed preserves and harmed innocents."

"Killed and stole to get your way, plus released the worse of all demons in your own gain for power." I added eagerly.

"Well with you being half demon it doesn't seem like a problem." He tried to defend.

"I never agree with their ways. And for you to think that blood means more than what is right than I am not surprised one as weak as you would try to grapple for power that is way above you."

"If it is above me then why would you perform some kind of blood ritual with Seth when he is just an untrained Shadowcharmer?"

My nails rose from on my lap to on the table where I unconsciously clawed the tablecloth. "He has far more potential than you ever will!" I couldn't help but sneer at the man I hated as soon as I saw his face.

Only until the moment did I realize that Seth had stopped translating in his paralyzed form and the confused look in his family's face. I snapped my fingers in front his face to get him back to reality. He looked at me with his light brown eyes and stunned expression. "They have no idea what's happening." I pointed at the Sorenson's. 

Seth immediately filled the family as I turned back to my verbal battle with the oldest human. "You can see it right? The power, darkness is deeply embedded in his body yet it has no effect on his mind. He has willpower like no other. You were shown the ways of the Shadowcharmer but you were never really chosen, not like Seth. It saw something in him."

The Sphinx looked confused for the first time since I met him. "What saw something?"

I stared into Seth's eyes when I answered. "Whatever chose him might just be more powerful than Gorgrog himself. Believe me Seth, whatever awaits you in the future is because of this force and possibly responsible for what happened in the past."

The younger boy gave me a small smirk. "I honestly have no clue how to respond to that."

I shrugged. "Maybe you aren't supposed to."

"Maybe." Seth rested his fork down. "I have something I want to ask something that I probably should have asked earlier. You don't have to answer it you don't want to."

I nodded for him to continue. "What's with that tattoo on your back?"

I froze, in an instant a memory of the smell of lavender, the color sliver, and the words from a familiar voice clouded my mind, "Don't tell anyone. Don't show them. Your life and legacy will depend on it. Promise me." I remember my soft and younger voice promising the person.

A shiver ran through me as Seth grabbed my shoulder to get my attention. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"You don't want to tell me do you?" He removed his hand.

I shook my head. "I want to but I can't."

I got a concerned look. "Is someone threatening you?"

"No, just that not revealing the truth was a promise."

"Who asked you to not tell?" Asked Fiona, who had honestly never been told this, always thinking there was another reason for Hope not mentioning it.

"I don't know. It was before Zzyzzx, maybe before Gorgrog lost his mind."

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked after Seth translated.

I looked outside at the fading sunset. "It is not the best dinner conversation."

Everyone even, Sphinx, was silent soon after the comment.

_(Author Note)_

_**Warning now. For the next few chapters it will just be a couple past reveals, more suspicious things, and Hope not understanding modern technology/ways. Next chap: Mission Clothes**_

_**Note: My timeline is after the Fablehaven stories, but time in this does not matter unless mentioned is not necessary. Ex: If the song "Happy" by Pharrell Williams appears in story even though Brandon Mull said it was set in twenty-ten, it does not matter here because this is my goddamn fic and if I wanted to put something from the present in the story I could because the story's timeline will not be affected. Time will pass in story but will not be controlled by past or present.**_

_**Just stating that for anyone who gets confused (Mainly myself).**_

_**Feel free to ask questions about the story, review cause I could always use edit or friendly criticism, follow or favs. Also my eyes are dry from all this typing and thinking. **_

_**Hope you enjoy and I do not own Fablehaven series and any of the characters that are not my Oc's in this story.**_


End file.
